Black clouds and silver linings
by My loving angel
Summary: Through your darkest times, you will always have your angel without wings, you just have to open up your eyes. When he meets Tessa, he soon realizes how powerful love is. Please review about your opinions of the story so far.
1. Love and lust

**AlexPOV**

For most of my life I was taken, stripped from reality, imprisoned from my own soul, stuck in the darkness of my past, until one day, I couldn't keep my beast tamed. It was a nightmare to remember.

I escaped.

I tore every single life in that hellhole, until there wasn't nothing left, I hated the world, and despised humans.

I had no soul, no heart, no fear, until I ran into a girl, well her car. She got out of her car and just stared at me, it's then I realised I was naked and drenched in blood and sweat. It took all my willpower not to look into her eyes. They were dark blue with little strips of grey; it was almost like looking at an ocean during sunset. It was the first woman I have seen in a while, and my god, she was beautiful.

"OMG, are you alright… your naked" I tried to cover my manhood, but It was so hard to control my body, all I could see was her and apart from her eyes, she has long, wavy hair that looked like chocolate. It look so silky smooth, I just want to run my hands through it, then my eyes moved down, she has pale skin, about average, but through her clothes, I could see her curves. She was stunning… and blushing. My brain snapped back to reality, I shot up and collapsed on the hood of her car, soon the blood rushed back into my head.

She cautiously approached me, almost like she petrified to touch me, but her eyes said a different meaning. The girl went to the back of her car and grabbed a blanket to put on me.

"Thanks… I am alright…the pain doesn't hurt as much, I'm just cold."

To my amazement, she put her arms around me to warm up…how can anyone bear to be around me this long, most people just run away, scared of what I am capable of. She looked into my eyes and saw the pain and suffering, she took my hand and for some reason I allowed my hand to held on…what the hell was happening to me, all of a sudden I felt like my heart was returning to my body. I could breathe and feel again. The girl drove me to her apartment…she only looks 19, that's strange. It wasn't that big, had 1 bedroom, which had the bathroom in it, a kitchen and lounge room. She put me on the couch and ran into her bedroom. Soon she returned with clothes and a wet cloth.

"I'm Tessa Starkweather?"

"Tessa? My Tess? Its me, Alexander Herondale, I saved you when you were six, you managed to escape, but...but they caught me, do remember? Wait I have an idea."

I got off the couch and showed her the scars on my back, I pointed to the one, on the left side of my shoulder, she gave me that when she was five, we were so excited to have a visit outside that we got the guards chasing us and I managed to fall down a hole and cut my shoulder on the way down.

**TessaPOV**

Wow, I was in awe, longing to touch him and put my hands in his silky hair and ease his pain. He was drowning in his past, and I couldn't even remember who he was.

He finally responded, "You have no idea what I went through, the things they did to me." the look on his face was pure hatred, but he managed to stay calm.

He took the clothes off the couch, but before he could leave, I sat up and did the one thing; I thought I would never do, kiss him. He was shocked at first and then slowly parted his lips and opened his mouth wider for my tongue to enter. Our kiss grew less fierce and more passionate as our tongues danced to our own unique rhythm. I pulled back as a flood of memories hit me, it was my Alex. Tears kept coming out and he pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to my bed carefully without breaking the kiss. He stopped for a quick breath and soon we were making out again, and this time it was slower, his hands gently caressing my curves before taking my shirt off. He started to explore me, as he quickly took my pants off, leaving me in my bra, he shyly looked at me as if waiting for an answer.

"Can you…show me how to take it off?" I took his hands to the hook of my bra and unclasped it. He just lay there admiring me; all his anger and pain were washed away and replaced with longing and…love?

"I will be honest; I'm not sure what I am doing. I have never seen a woman before. Are you sure you want this, cause I will walk away if you don't."

"No, please stay, I trust you," she whispered into my ear, "make love to me."

And with those words, they made love with God as their witness, the boy connecting their souls and kissing every bit of flesh on Tessa's body, loving the taste of her, but even more when she screamed when she felt climax. He couldn't help himself, moaning, "Tess", but she smiled loving the noises he made and soon he collapsed on top of her and fell asleep tucked into her arms.

**AlexPOV**

The next morning Tessa woke up to me, stroking her arms.

"I am sorry to wake you Tess, I was just…what?"

"There is a boy in my bed."

I softly giggled as she kissed my cheek, "I still cant believe I found you, all these years later."

Tessa slid her hand into mine and then started to stroke my hair.

"Because I promised that I would find you, Alex," she whispered in my ear, "I don't want to scare you, but I think I may be in love with you." She started to kiss my neck and quickly nipped my lower ear lobe and took slow pecks along my jaw line and down to my Adam's apple. She put her had on my heart and felt my pulse quicken. Tessa smiled at me and giggled quietly.

I whispered back, "Don't be scared my Tessa, you have given me hope and my heart and soul back. I can finally feel again. For that, I love you. "

Tessa just devoured me, laughing and crying at the same time, the taste of her tears against our tongues created a saltiness sensation that I craved. And from that moment, it felt like we were the only people in the world and I wish it could stay like that forever.


	2. Unexpected Suprise

**AlexPOV**

Around lunch time, I went to her desk to work on something, about half an hour, Tessa stood at my door with nothing on but a robe that almost see-through. She was so beautiful; I couldn't keep my eyes off her, as she slowly walked to me with the sexiest look.

Alex watched Tessa sank to the ground in front of his chair and take off her robe. He knew what she was about to do and was quite shocked, as her hand gingerly pulled down his fly. His caught his breathe and just sat and admired the way she pulled his pants down and gently peck his c**k all the way to the tip, where her tongue danced around the tip. His eyes rolled back in his head as she quickened her pace. This was, without a doubt, the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. He placed his hands into her hair and started to stroke it making her moan in response.

"My Tess…let me take you in, I need you." She stopped what she was doing and licked all the way up to my heart and looked at me with her beautiful eyes staring passionately up at me.

I kissed her nose softly and she leaned in her to whisper in my ear, "Show me how much you love me." I literally tumbled on her, pushing her to the ground and kissing her fiercely while I took the rest of my clothes off. I felt her hands explore the bridges of my muscles across my chest and back that she always fancied.

**TessaPOV**

"Carry me to my bed; it's not as romantic doing it on the floor." Alex scooped me up in his strong arms and carefully jumped on the bed, he obviously couldn't keep his excitement in. In a flash of a moment, he entered me with such a force, a moan slipped out. He gave me a toothy grin; he took pleasure when I moaned his name, especially when I screamed in complete fulfilness.

He thrusts got quicker and his kisses got slower and softer and showed more love rather than lust. Alex stopped kissing me and took himself out of me and then quickly re-entered, relighting the flame within me.

**Alex POV**

The way she was moaning my name, sent shivers down my back, I just loved the noises she made and the way she felt in me, I couldn't get enough of her passion, it melted my insides, how could I ever consider leaving her.

"Knowing that you were born, to ease my pain and forget my past, has made the meaning of my life, so much more special and worthy. I love you Tess."

She slowly in a torturous way, reached out and stroked my cheek and plant little feather-like pecks down my neck, down to my shoulder and to each of my scars that held a horrible memory.

"I will always hold you in my heart, I just wish I could take away all of your pain."

I kissed her, tasting her lips, "You have given me hope, which is all I need."

Tessa tucked her head under my chin and held on to my tightly, "I love so much Lex, don't ever forget that."

I pulled her closer, reassuring her, that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Rest, my Tessa." I kissed the top of her head and drifted to sleep just after I heard her say, "I don't want to ever get out of this bed again."


	3. Never leave me

**TessaPOV**

As I walked to my bedroom door, I could smell bacon cooking…wow it smelt so _damn_ good. When I reached the kitchen, I snuggled into Alex's back and kissed his neck.

"Morning handsome. The food the smells _so_ good."

"I see it woke you up as well, I was about to come get you. I thought we could go for a walk after we ate."

I grabbed his wrist and turned him towards me and his kissed his swollen lips fervently. "Only if you promise me, if we get caught, you will run away and won't try to find me," I put my hand on his mouth to stop him from talking, "listen to me, I don't want you risking your life over me, and I will always discover a way to find you. Promise me?"

It took Alex a few second to form an answer, and when we locked eyes, he looked shattered. "I promise, only because I believe that fate brought us together and can do it again. Just don't ever leave me Tess; I couldn't bear the thought of a life, without you in it. You're my future" He lowered his head and kissed me with equal intensity.

When we finally broke our kiss, I took his hand and moved him to the sofa, where we sat in silence. After we ate, we washed our dishes and headed to our bedroom…haha I love saying that.

I stopped at the door and faced him, I lightly pecked his nose, "Hey Alex, I have an idea, it involves you and me naked…"

He snaked his arms around my waist and nipped my lower ear lobe, "Wash me?"

**AlexPOV**

Tessa giggled in my ear, and implied with her fingers to follow me. It was like her heart was dragging me, I couldn't think about anything, but what was about to happen. We stripped off our clothes and entered the shower, the cool shock faded as the water warmed up. Tessa bathed me slowly, caressing my skin with soap, her hands exploring familiar territory. A course of electricity surged through my veins, as her hands stroked down my shaft, my skin was on fire at Tessa's touch. I grabbed her wrist, and turned her around, my breathed tickling the back of her neck, "My turn." I got hold of the soap and stroked along her back and down to her arms. I turned her around again and planed butterfly kisses on her breasts and started to caress her nipple with my tongue. I slowly nipped her, sending a wave of ecstasy through her, as she moaned in pleasure. I peaked at her, I still can't believe this all happened, but I shrugged it off and pulled away, giving her a lingering kiss.

"I love you Tess, we should pack for our picnic."

Tessa nuzzled my cheek and pulled me into an embrace. "You didn't say anything about a picnic."

I held on to her tightly and lifted her chin up, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

She gave me a playful kiss and giggled into the hollow of my neck.

…

After we were all set, we headed off.

**Please review on what you thought of it!**

**What do you think will happen? Any ideas?**


	4. Let me take your pain away

20 minutes later, we arrived at the Great Arcadia Park. We found a nice spot underneath a tall willow tree, perfect for privacy. Tessa grabbed the blanket out of the basket, while I organised all the food and about a minute later we were snuggled up against each other, feeding chocolate covered strawberries to one another, while whispering I love you's in each other ears.

"So tell me, Tess, when you escaped, what happened to you? Any boyfriends? Friends? School? Job?"

Tessa untangled herself from my embrace and straddled my hips leaning down, our tips of our noses just touched. She breathed out a sigh and stared into my eyes intently.

"Well, my life hasn't been that exciting, I can't even remember the night I escape, it's all a blur, but one thing I do remember was you. You were covered in blood and they ripped… they ripped your arm right out of your socket, you tried to so hard to keep the pain a secret, but you were only eight. And you told me to run, and I did, I left you there and because of me you suffered all that pain and…" Tessa couldn't hold it in any more, after thirteen years of holding it in; it all came out like a river. I cradled her into my arm and held her tightly.

It pained me to see my Tess crying, but, what seemed like years of crying, she calmed down. "Sweetie, look at me," I felt her adjust in my arms and lifted her head to look at me. "You were only six, you knew no better, don't let the past bring you down, I am here now, and I believe fate did this, which means we can let go of that past and start a new life. Together."

Her eyes sparkled the way she did when I first told her I loved her, right after we made love.

"God I wanna marry you Alex."

"Maybe one day I'll ask."

Tess straddled my hips again and whispered into my neck, "I just wish my parents could meet you. They would love you so much Alex."

"Wait, what happened to your parents?"

"They were murdered from one of the demons at the…you know and I was an only child. Hey, you never told me what happened to after I escaped."

I gripped her tightly as I fought back horrible memories. Somehow she sensed my emotions and embraced me into a tight hug, telling me it's going to be OK. She released me, and pecked my slowly on the lips. I looked up and rested my forehead against hers.

"Please tell me. I need to know what happened to you."

"They took me to a cell and forced me to unfurl my wings, and as I did, they chained me to the wall and started to strip me. They ripped my wings slowly, then…when I was helpless and shocked from all the pain, they sent this man in, and he raped me. They would do this process every day, but with different ways of tearing my wings. You see, when you're young your wings grow back in eighteen hours, but as you grow older, and the more they get ripped, the longer it takes to heal. My wings are just starting to form again. Then I bumped into you, well your car," I laughed softly, but Tessa's face was serious, "Don't give me that look, it pains me to see you upset."

"It pains you to see me upset? It pains me see you remembering your past, let me take your pain away, live with me Alex, let me take you away and be… be my mate."

I pulled her against me roughly and smothered her in sweet kisses. When we broke away for air, I said, "you are already my mate, my lover, my soul mate, my everything Tess and yes of course I will move in, but one problem, I don't exactly have any belongings or money."

"I don't care about that, all I care about is you, and I am so happy Alex." She pulled me back for another lingering kiss before speaking again, "I love you, I love you, I love you." I laughed into her mouth.

"I love you too, I promise you, I won't be leaving you any time soon"

Once more, she pulled me back again for a kiss, this time, our tongue's fighting for dominance, thank god we found this tree otherwise we would have a few stares going on right about now. I pulled her down onto the grass and trailed my nose across her neck and down to her collarbone, as I gently sucked on it. I grabbed her hand and gazed into her eyes.

"Can we just rest here for a little while?" She nodded with approval and flipped us over and folded her arms across my chest and rested her head on my heart.

"Your heart beat is so peaceful."

"That's because of you, my love."

"Can you hold me with your wings?"

"I will try, but I'm not certain if they are fully grown." I unfurled my wings, and miraculously they came out, fully healed. I felt Tessa gasp and tenderly stroke my left wing.

"It's glorious my Alex. It truly reflects your soul."

I kissed her head and enveloped her in my wings as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	5. AN

I'm working on my fifth chapter now and will be posting it tonight.

How do you like my story so far? Any improvements I could do? Any ideas you like to share and just send me a review or a PM.

Follow me on Instagram, I just post quotes close to my heart, and I get some of my inspiration from there.

P.S. Thank-you to my faithful follower, I honestly wouldn't continue this story if you didn't like it, so thanks again.

-Mylovingangels


	6. I am yours

"Alex sweetie, time to wake up."

Alex groaned and peaked through one of his eyes.

"Can we just stay here, like this forever?"

"Haha I wish, but I think my bed is a lot more comfy and more private."

Tess ran her index finger down Alex's valley of abs, and kept traveling until she got to his waist, she put her hands on his waist line looked into his eyes and back down, softly giggling.

"Hi there, have you missed my attention?"

Alex blushed violently and grabbed her hand to move them away from his zipper.

"Not here, where anyone could hear us and even worse see us."

"Where do you suppose we go then? In the woods? My car? Our apartment?"

"The wood's sounds exciting, why don't we go for a stroll?"

Tessa grabbed Alex's hand and leapt up off the grass, "Are we back in the 18th century? I have a better plan."

Alex smirked and followed her into the woods. They ran hand in hand giggling the whole time, like two little children.

AlexPOV:

We found a lake away from the park and away from peoples view. We stripped our clothes off and jumped into the water. Tessa swam over to me and placed her hands on my face, gently cradling me. I saw a sparkled in her eyes and knew exactly what she wanted. I unfurled my wings and let her take me in. The way she gazed at me and slowly caressed my wings, drove me crazy

"Your wings are so radiant, I just don't think I can get used to this… you're just so beautiful." She kept stroking my wings and took a breath, "I always knew there was something behind those pained eyes, why people were afraid of you, why you were so quiet towards me, but now I know why I fell in love with you. I may have been six, and I had no idea about love, but I just knew that there was no place for anyone except you in my heart."

I just drowned in her words, her soothing voice, her beautiful naked body, her soft hands, her loving aura.

I slowly claimed her exquisite lips and slowly moved her body to mine. This kiss wasn't hungry or ravenous, but simply a way of reaching one another's heart and soul. I pulled away and let my lips linger as I said, "I never want to lose you ever again. Tessa Starkweather, I swear to you my luv, on this day and for all the years to come too give myself to you, my heart, body and soul for you protect and cherish. I am all yours, and I promise you that Tess, I love you to the moon and back.

Tess gripped me tighter and wiped away a few tears and then looked into my eyes and reached into my heart as she spoke, "As I promise to take that love and cherish it. And you know that u already stole my heart, my body and soul. Love me. Cherish me. Fulfil me. Do these things and I will return it, as I am yours."

I was almost in tears as she repeated the vows to me. I swam over to the edge end reached into my pants to receive my ring to give to her. As I swam back, I saw that rare smile she only shared with me, since were kids. I sliced my wrist with the ring and gave to her. She sliced her wrist and mixed her blood with mine holding her gaze on me the whole time, when we parted I put the ring on Tessa's finger and gripped her face exploring every inch of her graceful skin. Her eyes lit up with desire and passion. I pulled her tightly to me and kissed her hard, like there was no tomorrow.

TessaPOV:

All too soon he pulled away. His teeth grazing my neck. His breath tickling me, sending shivers down my back. He moved his mouth back to mine and gave me a quick peck, his hands never leaving my waist.

"Dance with me Tess. I will show you how angels do it." I nodded in agreement as he slowly lifted me out of the water. He engulfed me in his wings, as I wrapped my hands around his neck and laid my head in the crook of his neck. We swayed to the beating of our hearts.

"We should carve out names into that tree over there, claim this spot for our love."

I softly giggled into his neck. "Why don't we do it now? Then I think we should get out of here, I'm hungry."

Alex gave me smirk and nuzzled my cheek, "What do want to eat angel?"

I gave him a teasing kiss and ran my hands down his legs and back up, resting them on his thighs; I could feel him shudder under my fingers. "You won't find it on any menu. There is only on way of filling this hunger," I kissed his neck, nipping close to his ear, "let's get out of here."

Alex slowly descended us and collected our clothes, as I finished getting dressed; I looked over my shoulder and saw Alex carving out names into the tree, marking our love. I walked over and warpped my arms over his shoulders.

"Hi."

"Hi beautiful, you ready to go?"

"Sure am."

Alex squeezed my hands and turned around to face me, our foreheads touching and our breathes mingling.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

We kissed one more time and walked hand in hand back to my car. Alex drove instead, while I rested my head on his shoulder, staring out into the clear blue sky, thinking about all the great years to come. It's just the two of us. Forever. And I could not care about the risk of loving an angel, because all I cared about was his love and strength he has given me. He is my only family, my only friend, my only love and I would not change anything about him or this relationship. Love is the highest form of energy and I realise now why I tried so hard to find Alex, because the thought of never seeing him again tore me apart. Now that he is back, I feel content, whole. Alex will always have my heart, as I will always have his.


	7. I love you Tess

**Two hours later…**

Tessa exhaled slowly as Alex carefully covered his relaxed body on top of Tessa. She started to trace circles across the scars on his back. It looked like someone carved an upside V in his skin.

"Does it hurt to release your wings?"

Alex softly shifted and moved his face in the crook of her neck to get a better view of her.

"It hurts more to keep them in my skin, but you get used to it. The pain isn't as bad as you think it is, well compared to the shit I've been through."

"Do you ever regret falling from heaven?"

Alex stretched his arms around her waist and laced his hand with hers.

"What?"

"Well, I have heard about fallen angels, they get these scars when they fall and I am just assuming you were on Gods side."

Alex moved back on top of Tessa, and grabbed her hand where they earlier claimed their mateship. He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly.

"Yes, I fell from heaven, and I don't regret it. I didn't want to be part of the war between Lucifer and God; I just didn't feel like I belonged. Instead I fell. I fell for love. I saw a list of future births, and I saw a glimpse of your future soul, and I fell for you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. It's hard to explain, but I was sort of reborn, but with one condition."

Tessa saw the tears welling up in his eyes and flipped them over and kissed him just as softly.

"Alex, please tell me, I must know."

"A curse, that's why we were captured; either you die in my arms, and I live a life full of bitterness. Or I save you, we find each other, then the war begins. It could be any day now, I don't want to lose you again, but if worse comes, I will be ready to protect us, to protect you, I am a guardian angel Tess, I'm your guardian angel."

**AlexPOV:**

Tessa attacked my lips as she cried into my mouth, after a while we parted, Tess calmed down and gripped me such force, we both nearly fell out of bed.

"Angel, it's going to be alright, we haven't lost yet, it's going to be alright, even though it seems hard to believe, have some faith, I promise you nothing is going to keep us apart. I lost you for thirteen years, there is no way…no way hell can stop us, I love you baby."

I devoured her in a blissful kiss, assuring her about how much she means to me. I won't let her slip through my finger again, I won't fail her They can drag me to hell, but I will never allow them to touch my Tessa.

**Sorry that it's so short, but I have so much on at the moment, so this is just to give you guys a brief history about the dark secret Alex has been keeping from Tessa. **

**I know you guys have been confused about my story, but I had a good reason to remain it a secret until now.**

**Read, review, share, favourite, follow.**

**To my followers, I love you guys.**

**-Mylovingangels**


	8. Author's note

**To my followers; sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Either today or tomorrow, a new chapter will be posted.**

**I have been so busy atm, but I hope you all enjoy.**

**Any opinions on what you would like to see in future chapters?**

**I have instagram (0gemgem0) if you would like to see any spoils, but give me a heads up if you want to follow me.**

**Kind regards**

**-mylovingangels**


End file.
